kids_learning_tubefandomcom-20200213-history
England Geography Song/Lyrics
We’re the 9 Regions of England And we’re here to tell you About our regional names And our county names too We’re the 9 Regions of England And we’re part of the UK Located in northern Europe Repeat what we say I’m North East England Located in the North East I am a region of England My counties names I’ll release This is Northumberland Here are Tyne and Wear And the County of Durham And part of North Yorkshire there I’m North West England Located in the Northwest I’m one of nine regions of England to teach is my quest This is Cumbria And Greater Manchester And here is Merseyside Lancashire And Cheshire is here We’re the 9 Regions of England And we’re here to tell you About our regional names And our county names too We’re the 9 Regions of England And we’re part of the UK Located in northern Europe Repeat what we say I’m Yorkshire and the Humber I’m located in England’s East I have some counties to show you take a look to let’s go see There’s North Yorkshire And South Yorkshire And West Yorkshire you’ll see East Riding of Yorkshire And part of Lincolnshire within me Hi I’m South West England Located in the Southwest I have a few counties I’ll name them I hope you’re impressed This is Somerset And here you see Bristol Here’s Gloucestershire And Wiltshire said in full And this is Cornwall And here’s Devon over there The last county is Dorset I’m glad I could share I am South East England Located in the Southeast I have some counties within Let your knowledge be increased This is Berkshire And this is Buckinghamshire East Sussex Hampshire And Kent over there There’s the Isle of Wight And over there in Surrey There’s Oxfordshire West Sussex you see We’re the 9 Regions of England And we’re here to tell you About our regional names And our county names too We’re the 9 Regions of England And we’re part of the UK Located in northern Europe Repeat what we say I am the East Midlands Located in the East These counties I’ll show you They are great, to say the least There’s Derbyshire Nottinghamshire Leicestershire And Rutland Northamptonshire And the other part of Lincolnshire I am the West Midlands Located in the West Let me name off my counties I consider them the best Here’s Herefordshire Worcestershire Warwickshire Shropshire There is Staffordshire And the West Midlands I’m glad you care I am East of England An English Region in the East I have 6 counties I’ll show you Sing along to the beat Here’s Essex Hertfordshire And Bedfordshire Here’s Cambridgeshire Norfolk And Suffolk right there I’m Greater London A region you see Also the capital of England And the UK I be We’re the 9 Regions of England And we’re here to tell you About our regional names And our county names too We’re the 9 Regions of England And we’re part of the UK Located in northern Europe Repeat what we say Category:Lyrics